Arnaque à la petite souris
by Iroko
Summary: Petite histoire inspirée de cette anecdote de dent arrachée au tribunal et qui repousse


Blabla de l'auteur : cette histoire de dent qui repousse au tribunal... mais c'est une parfaite :

 **Arnaque à la petite souris  
**

Petit Eren serra les poings de rage alors qu'il se faisait gronder par son professeur en même temps que Jean. Cette tête de poney l'avait insulté et ils s'étaient violemment bagarrés. Petit Eren était un dur, un vrai, alors il n'allait pas pleurer pour quelques bleus. Seulement Jeanponey lui avait frappé si fort la mâchoire qu'il avait perdu une dent. Et ce n'était pas une dent de lait. Il en était sûr, il avait déjà eu un trou à cet endroit l'été dernier. Il venait de perdre une dent d'adulte et garderait un trou à cet endroit pour toujours ! Pour le coup il avait bien envie de casser **toutes** les dents du cheval. Mais il était déjà assez puni alors il ne fit plus rien que fusiller du regard tous ceux qui l'approchaient pendant le reste de la journée. Il continua à bouder et serrer les lèvres pour qu'on ne voit pas le trou quand sa mère vint le chercher et refusa même de dîner. Envoyé au lit, il mit sa précieuse dent d'adulte sous son oreiller en espérant que la petite souris passerait quand même. C'était une dent d'adulte mais c'était la dent d'un enfant.

Le lendemain matin, il fut heureux de trouver une pièce à la place de sa dent. C'était toujours ça, même si c'était peu en regard de ce qu'il avait perdu. Passant la langue contre ses dents, il fut étonné de ne pas sentir le trou. Il se précipita pour regarder dans une glace et découvrit que la dent avait repoussé pendant la nuit. Deux jours plus tard, une chute à vélo vit se réitérer le phénomène, sauf que cette fois-ci il avait un bonbon sous son oreiller, miam. Dans les mois qui suivirent, sa curiosité à propos de l'étrange phénomène le poussa à chercher la bagarre et à être encore plus téméraire que d'habitude. Au grand damne de son père qui soignait ses écorchures et ses bleus, et à qui il cachait les dents cassées - qu'il finissait d'arracher lui-même si elles tenaient encore. Il n'allait pas risquer de se voir confisquer son trésor grandissant de pièces et de bonbons ! Heureusement ses dents repoussaient en général très vite, moins de dix minutes après leur chute.

La petite souris en charge du quartier des Jäger n'était pas un as du calcul - pas besoin, une dent = un cadeau, c'était plutôt simple. Mais au bout d'un moment à visiter le même dessous d'oreiller, elle en vint quand même à se poser des questions et à revoir son anatomie dentaire enfantine. Quasi-certaine d'avoir dépassé le maximum de dents qu'un enfant pouvait avoir dans sa bouche et d'avoir récolté au moins deux canines de plus que le nombre attendu, elle alla en référer à son supérieur qui demanda un inventaire des dents récoltées à l'adresse du docteur - qui n'était pas un dentiste, donc ça ne devait pas être une arnaque de dents retirées à des patients.

\- Oï, Sasha ! C'est quoi ce foutoir ?! On a déjà dépassé la double dentition, c'est comme ça que tu veilles sur ton inventaire ? On t'a déjà retirée du service de récolte parce que tu n'arrivais pas à te retenir de manger les cadeaux comestibles. Si t'es pas capable de faire ton travail on peut encore te rétrograder ! Quoique vu l'état de propreté de ton pelage, je doute de tes compétences pour le ménage. Et toi Connie ! C'est seulement maintenant que tu te rends compte que quelque chose cloche ?! Le petit merdeux nous a déjà arnaqué d'une dentition complète, tu crois que le service trésorerie va apprécier ? Et en plus il y a des dents d'adultes dans le lot, vous avez pas les yeux en face des trous ?!

Les deux zigotos du service ne faisaient plus les marioles après s'être fait remonter les moustaches par un caporal Livaï furax, qui avançait à présent à grandes pattes du bureau de la souris en chef de la filiale française de récolte des dents d'enfants.

\- Oï mono-sourcil ! Y'a un morveux qu'a le culot de nous arnaquer ! Je demande l'autorisation de lui rendre une petite visite avec ma brigade pour lui apprendre à vouloir se payer nos têtes !

\- Du calme Livaï, n'oublie pas que tu parles d'un petit ange à notre charge...

\- C'est plutôt un monstre si on en croit sa dentition !

\- Bon. Explique-moi ça plus en détail.

Après un topo de la situation, Erwin demanda à la souris de laboratoire de vérifier si toutes les dents appartenaient à la même personne. Ce qu'elle confirma avant de réclamer avec excitation de capturer ce spécimen de titan à la dentition excentrique pour qu'elle puisse faire des expériences.

\- Merci Hanji, mais les expériences sur sujets vivants ne sont pas autorisées par le règlement. Et puis on fait dans la récolte de dents, pas dans le kidnapping d'enfant.

\- Si c'est pour avoir des idées de ce genre quat'zyeux, on peut te renvoyer dans le laboratoire où on t'a trouvé.

\- Maieuh ! T'es pas gentil Levi !

\- Pour la quantième fois, je m'appelle LIV-AÏE ! Et ferme donc tes deux yeux supplémentaires, c'est gerbant.

\- Je suis croisée gerbille, pas gerbant. Et j'y peux rien si la nature humaine m'a octroyé deux yeux supplémentaires ! Qui sont plutôt classes, à mon avis.

Laissant ses deux subordonnés se fritter les moustaches, le chef Erwin décida d'envoyer quelqu'un de calme vérifier si l'objet de tout ce chambardement avait encore des dents. S'il n'en avait plus alors l'histoire s'arrêterait là et il passerait par pertes les dents d'adultes du pauvre édenté. Seulement, la nuit suivante vit revenir Mike avec une nouvelle dent et l'assurance - prise à ses risques et périls - que la dentition du gamin était complète. Même pas de trou pour cette nouvelle dent qui sentait pourtant totalement comme si elle avait été extraite de la-dite bouche. Un vrai mystère.

Le directeur de la filiale française décida de remonter le problème à la fée des dents, ça dépassait tous les précédents, le service n'était pas prévu pour traiter des enfants qu'un savant fou aurait croisé avec un crocodile ou un requin. Dès le rapport reçu, la fée des dents décida de se rendre sur place sur le champ. Elle débarqua sans chichi, uniquement accompagnée de la croque-quenotte repentie qui refusait de la quitter et s'était auto-proclamée son garde du corps - quoiqu'il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi c'était plutôt son croque-corps ou croque-cœur. Ayant reçu l'adresse des Jäger des pattes de la souris en chef Erwin, elle alla au chevet du crime sous le couvert de la nuit - c'était plus sûr car les titans dorment normalement la nuit.

\- Réveille-toi, enfant.

\- Hein ? Qui t'es madame ?

\- Je suis Christa, la fée des dents. La petite souris m'a rapporté que tu perdais beaucoup de dents et je me suis inquiétée pour toi.

\- Oh. Faut pas, ça repousse bien, voyez.

\- Tant mieux. Mais perdre une dent ça reste douloureux pour le corps, tu devrais en prendre meilleur soin. Surtout que ce n'est pas la seule chose que je vois d'abimée, et le reste n'a pas l'air de guérir aussi bien. Tu pourrais te faire très mal, et puis tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

\- Pardon madame l'ange...euh la fée ! Je promets que je serais plus sage.

\- Bien. Et tu ne donnes plus trop de travail à la petite souris, d'accord ? Tu ne dois mettre sous ton oreiller que des dents d'enfants. Tu connais la différence entre les dents de lait et les dents définitives ?

\- Euh... une histoire de racine ?

\- Oui. Si le fond de la dent est plat, tu peux la mettre sous ton oreiller. Si il est pointu alors c'est une dent d'adulte et tu dois la garder. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Très bien. Je suis sûre que tu es un enfant adorable, juste un peu trop gourmand et casse-cou, et que je n'aurais pas besoin de revenir te voir.

\- Si on doit revenir je te croquerais les dents de manière à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus repousser.

\- Ymir ! Tu vas lui faire peur.

\- Bah, faut bien lui dire ce qu'il risque à jouer les arnaqueurs de dents. Mais bon, je suis sûr que le caporal Lili et sa troupe de rongeurs de l'enfer rappliqueront bien avant moi pour lui faire la leçon s'il s'avisait de continuer son petit jeu.

C'est un Eren un peu inquiet de voir débarquer une armée de souris en colère qui préféra ne plus jamais mettre de dent sous son oreiller, même ses deux dernières dents de lait qu'il finit par perdre naturellement.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
